What I've Done- A Skye Songfic written by awesomepossum1479
Description- Hey everyone! So I saw this Gaara Tribute with the same song and thought of Skye Hikari. I love both characters, and they both have a decent amount in common! Both faced a lot of pain that many didn't know about. Honestly, both stories made me cry so much. I really felt empathetic for them and understood why they acted why they did. I mean, come on! You wouldn't have a heart if you didn't feel at least a LITTLE sorry for them! Personally, I find Skye's story sadder than Gaara's, because she still lives with the burden on her, while Gaara doesn't. Enjoy! In this farewell There's no blood There's no alibi Cause I've drawn regret From the truth Of a thousand lies A young Skye, a little older than 4 is sitting outside late at night by her balcony by her bedroom. She stares off into the distance of the night. She looks down sadly at herself and holds her right hand out and looks at it. "What am I?", she asks herself. "I'm nothing but a... Monster." Burying her face in her hands, she starts to think. Flashbacks appear. So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I'll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done Skye's standing alone, looking off to the distance. Her peers and other classmates are all standing together. She sees herself as an isolated monster, that doesn't deserve anyone. She sees Aurora, Zephyr, Shadow, Luna, Spark, Leaf, Blaze, Stream, and Glacieus and sees them all together.They all look at Skye and motion for her to come over. She hesitates. Put to rest What you thought of me While I clean this slate With the hands Of uncertainty They all look at her confused, and she shakes her head. Time goes by as she watches her peers all go together while she remains alone. They continue to ask her to join them, and everytime, she shakes her head. So let mercy come And wash away The flashbacks end and a new Skye appears, about ten years old. She looks at Astrid. The image fades and another appears. She is sitting by Astrid, who's dying. Tears forming in her eyes, she hardens inside even more. What I've done I'll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done The current Skye appears. She's surrounded by Risen, and she takes them on, doing multiple backflips and back handsprings into the air and manages to defeat all of them. For what I've done I'll start again And whatever pain may come Today this ends I'm forgiving what I've done It's a while later, and this time, Skye is seen with all her friends. Images flash inside her head of everyone in her life. From Aqua, to Cynthia. She smiles to herself and knows that she has people there for her. "Thank you, everyone," she tells herself. She starts to fix her flaws and her mistakes and not see herself as a monster anymore. "I won't run away anymore. Not ever." I'll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done She's seen once again alongside all her comrades. She smiles at them. They're in a battle scene and they go into battle against the Risen. What I've done Forgiving what I`ve done It all ends, when she jumps up into the air on a large Undead and lands a blow. A huge vaccuum wave appears from it and takes the whole area into dust and splits the earth apart.